


Friday Night at the Filthy Animal

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: Being the stories of Elle, the female Orc Bouncer:One of my favorite 'real life' people in WoW is an actual bouncer at an Aussie city bar, and she has many fascinating stories to tell about her work.  Being also an excellent WoW gamer buddy, it seemed natural to morph her real life adventures into the world of Warcraft.  So here she is, changed a little but still her indominable self.





	Friday Night at the Filthy Animal

I dunno why I took up being a bouncer.  Could be that I just enjoyed being around the tavern – not for the drink, mind, but for the company.  You get to see all sorts wandering in and out, all times of the day and night, from all across Azeroth.  It’s a social thing, sort of, I guess.  And when do you get to fight and be paid for it?  That never gets old. 

How did I get into the work?  Well, I’ve always enjoyed a tussle and I heard on a visit that Urda, the tavernkeeper of the Filthy Animal was looking for a bouncer.   She and her two pups kept the peace most of the time but she had to go on break now and then and she needed someone she could rely on.  Someone who liked dogs, ‘specially.  And someone able to keep the peace and not cause trouble or drink on duty or get into a fight with some idiot when they made comments about me being a female and females belonging in the kitchen.  That sort of thing.  
   
I’m good sized for an orc, a big, strong female and I don’t take crap from anyone, except maybe my friends and my family.  I should tell you a bit about myself though I don’t normally like to do that sort of thing.  My name Elle…well, Elleria, but everyone calls me Elle because whoever heard of an Orc with an elven name?  My mother was a bit odd with names but truth be told, I sort of like it.  Better than some of the names most orc grunts have, I have to say.  I knew from an early age that I wouldn’t be staying at home helping to bring up the littlies or work around the farm, I wanted to get out in the world and make my own way.  Picked up a few bad habits – love nothing more than a pipe and a cup of good, strong coffee, oh, and getting into the occasional tussle.  I mean – orc, y’know, love to fight, love to win, love to grin about it.

Also picked up my share of injuries during my fighting years.  Nearly lost an eye as a youngster taking on an opponent a bit too big and nasty for me, and I don’t see too good out of it, but it works well enough and I’ve learned to cope.  
   
Anyhow, enough about me for the moment.  When I saw the notice up that Urda was looking for a bouncer, I figured, why the hell not, so I applied.  She liked the look of me, and I came with good references and no really bad habits, so she took me on for a trial on the night shift, tenth hour to the end of the dawn shift.  I don’t mind the night work, I get to sleep when my room mates are off about their own work and I have part of the day to do other work if I want.  It pays good, I cover my share of the rent and my room mates aren’t too hard to live with, though that lazy Tauren I live with seems to think I’m female so, hey, I can clean up after him.  Now and then we Have Words about that, but he’s a good friend anyhow so the words don’t lead to anything more serious. 

My other accommodation sharer is my orc friend Hazard.  Now, Hazard isn’t his real name but he likes it better than his name, reckons it fits him more because he is a bit of a hazard.  Knocks things over and breaks ‘em as he moves around now and then because he’s so big.  I mean, big, y’know.  I think he’s almost as big as Thrall, but broader in the chest and hip and with large hands.  He’s been a buddy since forever and I managed to get him a job with Urda as well.  It’s good training for him, teaches him patience and some hand-to-hand skills.  Not many drunken idiots argue with Hazard.  Not if they want to keep their limbs intact. 

So this particular Friday night things were going fairly smoothly.  Not too many drunken fights, not too much throwing up inside or hurling furniture.  A couple of drunken orcs tried to challenge each other to mok’gora, which I changed their minds about by me and Hazard tossing them outside the enclave.  If they want to challenge each other, they can do it on the street and not break the tavern. 

It was sometime after midnight when I heard a bit of noise coming from up the walkway towards the enclave entry.  I told Hazard to take over and sauntered up to see what the go was, just curious really.  The guards were arguing with a short figure wrapped in a hooded cloak who looked a bit unsteady on his feet.  Human, I figured, drunk I also figured, or at least on his way to it.  The lamps cast broken light on his head and I caught sight of blond hair and pale features and stopped dead.  I knew that face.  Most people knew that face.

It was the King of Stormwind.

Mild curiosity became intense interest.  What was the new, young leader of the largest Alliance faction doing trying to get inside the Horde Enclave?  He had to know it wasn’t allowed but he was quietly insistent.  The Forsaken guards were equally insistent, in that sarcastic, in-your-face way they had.  But when he looked up and saw me, saw I recognised him, his expression became something else. 

Sad.  Lost.  A bit like Hazard had been when we’d first met.  Someone who supposed to be strong but right at that moment wasn’t very strong at all. 

Now I shouldn’t be feeling sorry for an Alliance whelp, especially the leader of our historic enemies, but there was just something lost about him.  I remembered then that his father had died not long since, dead down on the Broken Shore by that mongrel Gul’dan’s hand.  An orc – albeit a sick, deranged one – had taken his father away from him, and that soured my gut some.  I stepped forward and cleared my throat, getting the guardians’ attention. 

“Let him in.” 

They turned their dead eyes to me.  “Mind your own business, thug.  He can’t enter, you know…” 

I reach out and tapped him on his shiny forehead.  “Don’t lecture me, boney.  He can come in to the Tavern.  I’ll speak for his behaviour.  And if,” I finished in a low growl as I saw their hands shift towards their swords, “you want to argue with me about it, don’t.  I really mean…don’t.” 

They finally gave in, very unwillingly, and the young human walked past them and up next to me.  I gestured towards the down ramp.  “After you…your Majesty.” 

“So, you know?”  His voice was soft but clear. 

“O’course I do, but you’re safe enough with me.  Not so sure about some of the others around here, so don’t make a fuss.  What exactly,” I asked, as I paused in the shadows not far from the tavern door, “do you want to come in here for?” 

“A drink.  It’s a tavern, isn’t it?” 

“Sure is, but what’s wrong with the one you Alliance have?  Is the ale bad or something?” 

“No.  They just…they keep watching me.  Being solicitous and caring and…kind.” 

“Oh little hairy gods, not kindness!  That’s obscene!”  There, I managed to get a small smile from him.  “But I get it, being all noble can be a trial, when you’re hurting.  No,” I said, raising a hand as hestarted shaking his head, “I’m not your mother and you look mostly grown up, you can take care of yourself, make your own bad decisions and cope with the consequences.“  I gave him a toothy grin.  “So, you can come in and then you can say you drank ale in the Filthy Animal and lived to tell about it.”

The smile lit again.  “Sounds like a plan.” 

Assuming you live to tell about it, I muttered to myself.  He didn’t respond but I guessed he had pretty good hearing.  Ah well, what could they do to me for luring the King of Stormwind into a Horde tavern so he got himself killed on the premises?

Wait, they could do LOTS to me…. _What did I say about being grown up, and consequences???_


End file.
